The Sims
by GodessPriestest Winter
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Kenshin-gumi would face against our world? Well, here's your time to find out. Don't forget to R&R! And you better READ!


Winter: "Well, if you've ever wanted to know how the Rurouni Kenshin gang survive in a world of technology or in this case, our dimension! And I don't mean that they lived in our time, I mean if they liked in the meji era and somehow were transported into our era or into a **game**. Well, here it is, now you can find out."

Kenshin: "How will we get transported into your era?"

Kaoru: "Yeah, how?"

Winter: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING READY FOR THE SHOW! BAKAHEADS!"

Kaoru: "Sheesh."

Kenshin: "Calm down Winter-dono."

Winter: "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Sano: "So, who cares, I wanna go and play in this stupid fic."

Megumi: "Hey, it's not stupid. I think it will be fun."

Winter: "Okay, I get the message. I will start the fic. Here it goes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$################################################

****

Chapter 1: The Disk

It was a bright Spring morning at the Kamiya Dojo.

Kenshin was finishing up the laundry, Kaoru was washing dishes, Yahiko was helping Tae and Tsubame at the Akebeko, Sano was loosing the money that Megumi _lent_ him, and Megumi was helping patients in the hospital.

Kaoru finished the dishes and went outside to tell Kenshin that she'll finish the laundry as he worked on cooking. She walked over to Kenshin and leaned over while saying, "Kenshin, you can stop. I'll finish here while you work on lunch."

Kenshin looked over to her, '_Man, she has big boobs, aaahh! I can't believe that I thought that_!' "Yes, Kaoru-dono, I shall get lunch prepared." He then got up and left as Kaoru took the laundry and began folding them. Kenshin made miso soup, he laid them all on the table, '_Yahiko should be coming home soon, I better go get Kaoru-dono_." He headed outside, "Kaoru-dono, lunch is ready." He walked over to her and helped her hurry and fold the clothes.

Yahiko ran through the gates telling _Food_! He ran too fast and tripped over his foot, tumbling and running straight into Kenshin and Kaoru who were holding folded laundry. Yahiko stumbled right into them.

Kaoru quickly got out of all the _unfolded _laundry, steam coming out of her ears. She pulled out her signature weapon, _The Bokken_, she raised her bokken and before Yahiko could react her was seeing stars. Kaoru yelled, "YOU BETTER PICK ALL THIS UP! FOLD THEM! AND PUT THEM AWAY BEFORE LUNCH!" She then stormed into the house dragging Kenshin closely behind.

****

GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR

Yahiko patted his stomach and said, "Don't worry, we'll get food in you in no time."

"YAHIKO! YOU BETTER HURRY IF YOU WANT ANY FOOD!" yelled Kaoru from the kitchen.

Yahiko quickly gathered up all the laundry and folded them as neatly as a 10 yeah-old boy could. He hurried to each of the rooms and put up all the clothes. That took about 10 minutes, total, he then quickly ran into the kitchen yelling "_FOOD_!" When he finally got their they were almost finished with their miso soup, Yahiko quickly slurped his soup down. Surprisingly, they al finished at the same time.

Kenshin took the dishes and went to rinse them off, Kaoru went outside and started to sweep the front, and Yahiko went to his room to take a little nap before training.

As Kaoru was sweeping she saw a little disk on the ground, she picked it up and thought, '_What in the world is this? I've never seen anything like this before_.' She headed inside the dojo to ask Kenshin and Yahiko. She looked at the ground disk, it said in American "_The Sims_". When she entered, she looked over to the group, she walked over to them and said, "What do you guys think this is?" She revealed the yellow disk that had the red writing on it.

Kenshin stared at the weird thing, he had never seen a thing like that before.

All of a sudden, a brown headed rooster ran in with a fox chasing it holding the broom Kaoru was sweeping with. Oh wait, that was Sano and Megumi.

They were running around the whold room chasing each other. Tsubame then came in and tried to calm them down.

Yahiko say Tsubame and looked away blushing. He remembered the dream he had of Tsubame last night. (if you wanna read "_Yahiko's Dream_" go to the next chapter)

Misao ran in and ran straight into Tsubame, Aioshi followed inside, he came to tell Kenshin that they needed him.

Sano accidentally ran into Kaoru knocking the disk out of her hands.

At the same time, Saito walked into the room to give Kenshin the reward money for defeating Shishio.

When the disk hit the ground it started glowing. Kaoru fell to the ground and became unconscious. Kenshin quickly forgot about the disk and ran to Kaoru's side. Megumi also rushed to Kaoru, then the light became brighter and all, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Tsubame, Sano, Megumi, Saito, Misao, and Aioshi.


End file.
